The Coronation
by Sailor Rising
Summary: My take on how the coronation (and the aftermath) would have actually happened. There really is no other way to summarize. Rated M for language.


**This is more how I expected the showdown between Mal and Maleficent to go.**

 **Now, clearly, this is going to be a bit more violent. Due to the fact that Descendants is Disney and aimed for younger children, it wasn't as realistic as it should have been.**

 **That being said, this story is not for children. If it was supposed to be, I would have left it the way it was in the actual movie. This is also why I cannot be a writer for Disney (unfortunately)!**

The vow of good was one that was never expected from the daughter of Maleficent. She was supposed to be the worst villain of the second generation, it was what was expected. Especially from the heroes of Auradon. And so, when she finally did make the vow (after taking hold of Fairy Godmothers wand), everyone was taken aback.

King Adam remained on guard, however. For he didn't truly believe this girl could decide to be good, he never really had. And perhaps this was a clever scheme to steal the wand; pretending she wanted to be good only so everyone would let down their guard. He was the King of Auradon still, Ben had yet to be blessed, and he would continue to protect this kingdom until the end.

Mal knew this of course. She could sense it in his aura. Though that just meant she had to prove that one, she loved his son with her entire being, and two, she did truly want to be good. It would take time, but she was willing to be patient for once in her life.

She watched her friends with tear-filled eyes as they joined her in her vows, all deciding to choose the path of good as well. Never before had the young fairy been so happy, never before had she felt love surround her. There is a first time for everything, though, right?

Mal only hoped there would be more firsts like this one because it was the best first of her life (okay, maybe her first date compared).

But before she could become too involved with her feelings, before she could return the wand to Fairy Godmother, a green cloud of smoke filled the air just behind her.

Evie, Jay, and Carlos' eyes all filled with fright. They all knew who and what this was. And though Mal had yet to turn around, she could only compare the look to one other. The one of her mothers' presence.

Slowly she turned around, hoping that perhaps it was a fluke. That this wasn't truly happening, and she had only misread her pseudo-siblings features. But, her luck being her own, she found her mothers' glowing eyes staring directly at her, the fury clear on her face.

Suddenly, a wicked smirk appeared on the older fairy's face as she turned to face the dais.

"Oh my, it really is lovely to be back!" She cackled. "Now, we don't have the best television on the Isle, so perhaps I heard wrong," Maleficent looked towards the corner of her eyes, not fully addressing her child, but making it clear just what she meant. "I thought I heard my nasty little girl make a vow of goodness."

Ben's chest puffed out, attempting to look as beastly as his own father before he acknowledged the evil woman before him.

"I don't believe you heard wrong. Mal is good."

Mal looked towards Ben, silently pleading for him to back down.

Hearing the confirmation she needed, Maleficent turned to walk towards her daughter. "Oh my dear, haven't I taught you anything?" She grinned. "Now, stop with these childish games and give your mother the wand."

Despite the bile rising to hear throat, the young girl shook her head quickly before throwing the wand towards Fairy Godmother, who quickly attempted a spell.

The wicked woman mocked the spell before freezing the performer and seizing her daughters arm.

"Listen well, young lady. You clearly have forgotten your place in this duo." She said as she tightened her grip. "You're the submissive. Don't make me remind you again."

Belle, who was more than distraught at the scene, began pleading with Maleficent to lessen her grip, for she was clearly hurting her own daughter. Only it was in vain, because the mentioned only twisted Mal's arm and pulled, easily (as if practiced) dislocating the child's shoulder.

The scream that was heard was one that wouldn't be easily forgotten. The Queen of Auradon fell into tears, regretting her words as she only wished to help.

Finally, almost as if she had a bit of mercy, Maleficent froze the entire room, aside from the four children she had practically raised.

"Now dear, I told you I didn't want to teach you your place, but now you have the Queen of Goodness standing up for you!" Maleficent growled. "I taught you to fight your own battles. To never stand up, nor be stood up, for!"

The three children, who have been frozen from fear, suddenly woke. Jay stepped forward, attempting to quickly overthrow Mal's mother. Only she had been expecting this, and easily used the Dragons' Eye to deflect (and throw) him.

Evie had burst into tears just after Mal's cry of pain and desperation. And Carlos had remained silent, looking composed (to the naked eye) but really had been dissociated from the moment the evil fairy had arrived.

Maleficent messed around with the frozen King, clearly showing sexual interest, and Mal wished with her entire soul that neither Belle nor Ben were conscious. But mostly she hoped that Adam himself wasn't conscious as her mother became more physical.

The pain in her shoulder was great, and Mal was dreading the act of relocating it. It was difficult to focus on anything but the pain, but she forced herself to watch her mother's every move, no matter how slight.

Suddenly Maleficent purred, almost as if she were an actual kitten. Only an evil kitten. One of Lucifer's kittens. And Mal was disgusted. She had witnessed her mother show this type of interest before, but being that she never had magic, it had never been with someone who was unwilling or unable to consent.

"Mother. Stop." Mal said weakly. She only received a loud cackle in response.

"Oh? And why should I?" She said tauntingly as she grabbed the waiting wand in Fairy Godmother's hands. "You used to think bigger, Mal. You were never quite at my own level, and were always a bit simple-minded, but never like this."

Then there was a gleam in the older fairy's eye.

"And that is why." She said softly. "Let's get rid of this little issue, shall we?" And suddenly Ben's ring flew off of Mal's finger.

Maleficent's face grew red with anger. "I've told you many times before, child. Men, and love, are simply useless." She spoke through her teeth. "Had I been smarter, you wouldn't have tainted blood, you would have been a full fairy. And then you wouldn't have these desires quite as much."

There was that smirk again, the smirk Mal despised because it always signaled her mother's wrath. "Please tell me all you wanted was a good fuck. Because that I could deal with." She looked towards the frozen King. "Even I have that desire once in a while, as you well know."

Mal's face bled with embarrassment. Of course that's not what she had wanted. Originally she had been using him for this very moment, the moment where she could steal the wand. But then she actually did end up caring for the boy.

"Ah, that was it, wasn't it?"

Before embarrassment, now with anger, her face bled more. "No mother! I love him!" She screamed.

She quickly made her way towards her daughter, grabbing the hair on the back of her head and pulling, forcing her to look her in the eye. "You have no room for love in your life." She said, just barely above a whisper. Maleficent threw her daughter back by her hair, and walked in circles as Mal recited a spell that removed the wand from Maleficent's grip.

"Stop being such a child Mal! You are to respect your mother! Submit!" She yelled. "I've taught you your entire life, you must obey. You must be evil! Live up to your name!" Her eyes glowed an intense green, "This is frankly very tedious and immature. And my, will you regret your actions. Because, you see, they have consequences, my dear."

Maleficent was buried in a cloud of green smoke, which more than tripled in size before dissipating and revealing the dragon form of the fairy.

Evie, who finally brought herself out of her tears, quickly acted by calling upon the magic of her mirror, momentarily blinding the dragon. This only infuriated Maleficent more, and she roared as she released flames from her throat.

Jay grabbed Evie and pulled her back by the arm, the fire only slightly singing the both of them.

Carlos was still dissociated, and therefore unable to respond to the situation. Maleficent took advantage of this and crawled towards the youngest boy. Looking as though she was grinning, the dragon Maleficent snapped at the boy, unexpecting him to regain his focus.

"Mom! This is between you and I." Mal yelled, favoring her shoulder as she stood. "I betrayed you by not becoming you, despite the name you had given me. That makes you angry. Can't say I blame you."

When her mother turned to face her, Mal focused her magic to her eyes, forcing her mother in the exact stare down that she had been using on Mal for all her life. This stare down was a fight for dominance, but there was more to it than anyone else knew, as Mal never spoke of it.

The two parties involved would think of the most terrifying thing they could, but it was only terrifying to the opposite involved. Perhaps even their worst nightmare, in the case of Maleficent challenging Mal. Besides nightmares, however, Maleficent favored pain. Yes, the island blocked most of their magic, but Maleficent could still cause the physical pain of the stare down. That mixed with Mal's worst nightmare, and Maleficent easily dominated. But not this time. Mal was completely determined. She had to protect her family, her friends, and their families.

She pictured Maleficent's worst nightmare: being forgotten.

It was easily seen to the trained eye. The one who knew Maleficent as much as Mal did (and she really didn't know her at all), knew Maleficent couldn't stand the thought of oblivion. It was exactly why she had named her daughter Maleficent, and pressured her as much as she did to carry on her legacy. The older fairy couldn't fight what nature had in store, especially not on the damned island that stole her magicks, and so she had to fight it in the only way she could: pass down the legacy to her offspring.

Mal showed her mother a world where she was forgotten, a world where she had no child to carry on her legacy, and a world where Maleficent was as unheard of in Auradon as a tsunami.

She could have sworn she seen a tear spawned by fear behind her mothers determined look, and suddenly there was a flash of purple. Her mother was gone.

From both the emotions of the day, as well as the pain that her brain once again acknowledged, Mal fell to the floor and sobbed. She could see the lizard that was her mother walking slowly and frightenedly on the red carpet, hearing a small "help" as she watched.

The Fairy Godmother unfroze, walking quickly towards Mal, holding her close and shushing her in an attempt at comfort, not out of annoyance (as she was so used to). But all that Mal really wished for was her pseudo-siblings comfort. It was still nice to have this motherly comfort of Fairy Godmother, however, and so she would keep it.

Moments after Fairy Godmother, the rest of the church unfroze as well, looking at the young fairy with sympathy as she cried into the Fairy Godmother's chest.

Ben's heart seized at the sight, and he looked for his own comfort in his parents, giving Mal time to let it out and potentially calm down. This day had turned out completely different than he had originally imagined, but the only thing he would change if he could, was Mal's pain.

Evie, Jay, and Carlos walked towards their sibling, sitting down next to her and touching their foreheads to the purple-haired girls head, offering silent comfort and understanding, as they were the only ones who could possibly understand what she was going through, since they, too, had grown up with it.

One month later

It was summer, the campus of Auradon Prep was emptying as everyone went to return home. The four former-villains, however, were unable to find a place to go. Being sixteen (and fourteen), they were unable to get their own place, but they couldn't stay unsupervised at Auradon Prep, either.

Snow White offered a place for Evie, saying that she was her sister, no matter who her mother (or step-mother) was. And though Evie wished to stay with her pseudo-siblings, they encouraged her to go. Evie was delighted, especially since Snow had promised Evie that she could see them absolutely anytime she wished.

Carlos had been given a home with Anita and Roger, the parents of the one-hundred-and-one pups! And though the pups had long passed, they did have an assortment of animals, as well as a shelter. Carlos quickly accepted, and went on to his new home.

Jay, no matter how much he refused to admit it, wished he could have an ending like Evie and Carlos. They had been given an unending pass to a home with the ones victimized by their lineage, and he was envious. Him and Mal were alone, staying at the palace for the summer. Of course they had each other, and they had Ben (his parents were pretty great, too), but he couldn't help his desire.

And one day, just after a lunch in the garden, Jay's wish was answered. Because as they say, when you wish upon a star, it makes no difference who you are. And Aladdin offered him a home with Jasmine and Rajah (plus, Rajah had a cub of her own, which helped as she was up there in age). He was hesitant at first, because then Mal would be all alone (save for Ben, but it wasn't the same), but she reassured him that he deserved this, and she would personally kick his ass if he gave this up for her. And so, he moved to the corner of Auradon, previously known as Agrabah. He loved Rajah more than he could comprehend, and he loved her cub Dumas just as much. And though the tigers weren't exactly welcoming to strangers, especially those like Jafar (even if not technically a stranger), they were completely welcoming of the new boy in their lives.

Mal sat at a table in the gardens, her arm in a sling as her shoulder continued to recover. It had been an uneventful summer for her, but she oddly welcomed it. She seen Jay, Evie, and Carlos every few days (she would have gone insane had she not), and she enjoyed living in the palace. The gardens were beautiful, and Belle had given her an easel, along with some painting supplies (canvas, paint, and brushes), since Mal couldn't sketch with her arm as it was. Mal was truly grateful, sketching was release for her, and being unable to do it had put her in a slight depression.

Her mother sat in a magick-proof glass cell in the (unused, usually) dungeon of the castle. Not once had she visited her, and truthfully she didn't have the desire any longer. It had been four weeks since the coronation, the terrible day that scarred Mal (and her friends) for life. She didn't really admit it to anyone other than herself, but it wasn't just being unable to sketch that had put her in a depression. It was the entire memory of that day, of her life. Sometimes she wished she could forget it, but it was ingrained in her memory for eternity. Mal had a feeling that she'd be haunted by it even when she was six feet under, in a cement cell, in a wooden box. These scars would never disappear. That was one thing she was certain of.

Jane approached Mal from behind, a not-so-rare occasion anymore, they had become pretty close the last four weeks. The fourteen year old had apologized repeatedly, not only for accidentally releasing the worst fairy of all, but also for treating Mal the way she had. However, even the first time Mal had told her that she didn't need to apologize. When she didn't stop though, Mal became a little more firm about her not needing to.

"Hey." Jane said softly.

Mal looked up at the recognized voice, standing to offer her a hug, which was quickly accepted.

"So.. Mom wanted me to ask if you'd like to, you know, come live with us?" Jane said sheepishly, her face brightening at Mal's confused look.

"What?" Was all the older girl could reply.

Jane explained that her mother was very fond of Mal, and had been speaking about asking her to live with them since the day of the coronation. That she wished she could have been her mother, and Jane be her sister, from the beginning. And though she knew she never would be her mother, she would like to be a motherly figure in Mal's life. Fairy Godmother was afraid to ask Mal herself though, in fear of rejection or possibly even causing the girl to be uncomfortable.

Mal quickly embraced Jane.

"Of course. I'd love that." Mal answered.

 **Okay, so I don't know how this actually turned out, but I think it's okay? If not a little long. I have this theory in my head that Fairy Godmother and Mal would be much closer than they are in the film. I don't know why, but I can just see Fairy Godmother quickly adoring Mal (once she got passed the slight fear of her). I had it mentioned that, when Jane was explaining it to Mal, that Fairy Godmother wished she could have been her mother, because I can totally see Jane blabbering on about what her mother said! I don't think Fairy Godmother would have actually said that to Mal's face, but Jane seems like a nervous babbler!**

 **I had them all go live with their parents' victims (besides Mal) because I felt that they would be quick to accept them after what they had done to stand up to Maleficent with Mal. That they didn't need the rejection they were facing (but not so much anymore), and being who they are, could move past who their parents were.**

 **I always felt that Maleficent would be a little more violent with Mal, and I know that's my being older and well, a fanatic for violence (fictional, I hate actual violence), but I just don't see her being as gentle as she was.**

 **Okay, so she wasn't gentle in the movie, but she wasn't violent either. Just very stern.**

 **That was how this little one-shot thing came to be. I should be doing my psychology assignment, but I'd rather do this!**

 **I'll write a happier one soon (and a Visit To a Time Before chapter as well), but this was killing me and I had to write it!**


End file.
